Notre lien trop particulier
by Alexane89
Summary: PostPoudlard & PostT7 sans l'épilogue .   C'était moi qui ne supportais plus la brûlure trop douce de l'alcool. Trop douce par rapport à la flamme qui m'avait embrasé le corps, cette nuit. Dans le parc. Avec toi…  TwoShot HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Ce lien si particulier**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_ _Malheurs et addictions. _

**_Disclamer : _**_Comme d'hab', faut-il vraiment se répéter à chaque fois ?__*soupir de lassitude*__ Bon, tout est à JKR et rien n'est à moi à part le scénario…_

Note de l'auteur : Si vous voulez une musique de fond, je vous conseille « Addicted » de Kelly Clarkson, vu que c'est celle-ci que j'ai écouté en écrivant. Bonne lecture !

Couple : HP/ DM

Résumé : PostPoudlard et Post T7 sans l'épilogue. «C'était moi qui ne supportais plus la brûlure trop douce de l'alcool. Trop douce par rapport à la flamme qui m'avait embrasé le corps, cette nuit. Dans le parc. Avec toi…» OS HP/DM malgré le début.

**Ce lien si particulier**

Je me tenais debout, à l'entrée de mon salon. J'étais figé d'horreur et d'incompréhension devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Cette même scène qui me brisait indéniablement le cœur. Du seuil de la pièce, je voyais _tout_, j'entendais _tout _: leurs gémissements écœurants, leurs grognements de plaisir, leurs râles, leurs soupirs, le bruit de leurs corps qui s'entrechoquaient, et le prénom murmuré de_ sa_ voix. Ce prénom qui n'était pas le mien.

J'avais le souffle coupé, mes mains tremblaient, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas, ne pouvaient pas se détacher de leurs corps entremêlés sur le canapé du salon. J'étais hypnotisé. Une seule question tournait cruellement, inlassablement dans ma tête : Pourquoi ? Que lui avais-je fait ?

Je voyais les muscles de l'homme rouler sous sa peau, se contracter à chacun des coups de reins qu'il lui infligeait. Je voyais _sa_ peau pâle couverte de sueur et ses cheveux si flamboyants, dans lesquels j'aimais tant passer ma main, collés à son front par la sueur. Je voyais son visage tordu, déformé par un plaisir que je ne lui avais jamais donné. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entrouverte, que j'avais tant embrassée, laissait échapper des râles de pur plaisir.

Un frisson de dégout me parcouru l'échine lorsque ses mains agrippèrent les épaules larges de _l'autre_ alors que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le coup du fulgurant orgasme qui parcourra son corps. Sa respiration se calma et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avant de se sceller dans un baiser. Elle leva la tête et son regard troublé se posa enfin sur moi qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte et qui les avait observé pendant qu'elle me trompait sur le canapé de mon salon.

Je n'étais pas en colère. Je ne l'étais plus.

Elle avait l'air horrifiée. Quelle bonne comédienne ! Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je ne la voie pas ?

J'étais juste rentré plus tôt de mon école. Son amant se retira d'elle et se retourna, complètement nu. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais cru possible de pouvoir souffrir autant et pourtant j'ai encore plus mal quand je reconnais son visage tuméfié, souvenir de la Guerre. Il se recouvrit prestement d'un drap, en rougissant. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle se contentait de me fixer de ses yeux marrons, le visage figé. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais plus jamais la voir. Je n'en avais pas la force. Comment avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareille après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble ? Et avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis !

Je sortis de la pièce à toute allure, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je voulais mettre le plus distance entre elle et moi. Quand je commençai à monter les escaliers, j'entendis sa voix m'appeler.

-Harry ! Attends !

Non ! Je ne voulais pas savoir, qu'elle me laisse en paix ! Qu'elle parte ! J'avais déjà trop mal, je ne pourrais pas en supporter davantage. J'accélérai le pas et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une nausée atroce m'avait envahit. Mon cœur et mon estomac étaient retournés. Penché sur la cuvette, je vomis. J'avais si mal. J'entendis ses pas reconnaissable entre mille, qui montaient les escaliers, et son souffle rapide. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis pousser la porte de la salle de bain et entrer. Je me relevai, titubant et tira la chasse. Sans pouvoir la regarder en face, je me dirigeai vers le lavabo et me rinça la bouche. Je me relevai ensuite et m'appuya sur les montants du lavabo. Ginny soupira et je m'accrochai plus fermement aux montants du lavabo, le dos tourné, les yeux fermés. Je ne relevai même pas la tête lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, d'une voix encore rauque et engourdie d'avoir fait l'amour.

-Harry, ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…je…on était là et on parlait de la Guerre, alors…

-Va t'en, murmurais-je, dans un souffle. J'entendis sa respiration se couper brusquement.

-Je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Si tu savais…

-Non. Va-t'en. Prends toutes tes affaires, nos photos, pars et ne reviens pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.

Elle me tira alors par le bras et me força à lui faire face. Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de pas étouffés et une porte qui claqua doucement. Seamus était partit. J'eus encore plus mal en regardant ses yeux noisette remplis de larmes et quand je vis qu'elle portait uniquement la robe de chambre en soie rose que je lui avais offerte. Elle était tellement belle.

-S'il te plaît, Harry. Pardonne-moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Pas après ça.

- Ca n'est pas important pour moi. _Il_ n'est pas important.

- Je te connais, Ginny. Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Maintenant pars avec lui et ne reviens jamais. Rejoins Seamus.

Elle me scruta le visage d'une façon intense. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se résigna. Je savais alors qu'elle allait me quitter définitivement et qu'elle le rejoindrait pour faire sa vie avec lui. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me donna un baiser sur la joue. Je fermai les yeux face à ce contact cruellement délicieux. Un baiser d'adieu.

- J'espère que tu seras heureux, Harry, me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de regrets.

- Je l'étais, lui répondis-je, la voix brisée de tant retenir mes larmes.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard empli de tristesse et quitta la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa glisser sur le sol dur et froid, le visage enfoui dans mes mains. J'entendis Ginny s'affairer à ranger ses affaires, le plus vite possible. Il y eut un bruit sourd plus bruyant que les autres et le choc d'une valise posée à terre. J'entendis le bruissement de l'étoffe de son manteau, ses pas dans les escaliers, suivit de la valise, une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme et le silence revint, oppressant, angoissant. Il m'englobait telle une vague meurtrière. A cet instant, je me laissai aller et je pleurai alors comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Au crépuscule, épuisé, je m'endormis contre le carrelage glacé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais mal partout et les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. La lumière attaquait ma rétine cruellement et j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Je me relevai difficilement et sorti de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air affreux.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau d'un pas chancelant. Je vis flou et je senti que mes yeux étaient à nouveaux pleins de larmes. D'un geste las, je les essuyai.

J'avais déjà trop pleuré dans ma vie, surtout à cause la Guerre. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, j'avais essayé, tant bien que mal, de continuer ma vie là où je l'avais laissé avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. J'avais donc repris ma scolarité, tout comme Hermione, pour pouvoir finir ma septième année en compagnie de Ginny et aussi pour avoir mes ASPICs, afin de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ma vie plus tard. Ron, lui, n'avait pas voulu faire sa septième année avec nous et avait préféré travailler avec George dans sa boutique.

J'avais pensé que passer ma dernière année avec Ginny nous aurait rapproché le plus possible. Je l'aimais tellement. Je m'étais lourdement trompé, de toute évidence. Dès que j'avais obtenu mes ASPICs, j'avais emménagé avec elle dans la maison lugubre que mon parrain m'avait léguée. Avec l'aide de la famille Weasley et de Kreattur, nous avions rendu cette maison vivante et habitable. Un vrai nid d'amour pour elle et moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. J'avais ensuite posé ma candidature à l'école de formation des Aurors, qui m'accepta immédiatement, avec joie et hypocrisie, sans même regarder mon dossier. J'avais l'impression d'être un horrible usurpateur. Ginny, elle, avait été repérée par une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle qui l'engagea. Elle voyageait beaucoup et on se voyait de moins en moins. Est-ce ça qui nous a autant éloigné l'un de l'autre ou est-ce que notre couple était voué à l'échec dès le départ ?

J'avais tellement cru en nous, en notre amour. Je pensais réellement qu'elle était mon âme sœur. Alors pourquoi le destin s'est-il amusé à me torturer une fois encore ?

Je ravalai mes larmes en entrant dans mon bureau. En soupirant, je m'assis lourdement sur la chaise et tira un rouleau de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Je trempai ma pluma dans l'encrier et me pencha sur la feuille vierge afin d'y rédiger ma lettre. Une fois fait, j'enroulai le parchemin et me leva. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers notre-_ma_-chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, la réalité me foudroya sur place.

Elle était partie. La pièce n'était pas en désordre, mais je ne sentais plus sa présence ici. Il n'y avait plus sa robe de chambre, habituellement accrochée à la porte de l'armoire, la cage d'Arnold, le borsouflet, avait disparue et son parfum n'embaumait plus l'air de la pièce.

Je jetai un regard triste sur la pièce et me dirigeai vers la cage de mon hibou, Etoile. Je l'avais nommé ainsi, parce que son plumage était aussi sombre que la nuit et ses yeux ambrés, si semblables à ceux d'Hedwige, contrastait merveilleusement bien avec son plumage ténébreux, telles deux étoiles au milieu du ciel.

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'il prit dans son bec et lui caressa doucement la tête avant de le regarder s'envoler par la fenêtre, sous un ciel gris orageux.

J'avais décidé de prendre quelques jours de congés, en profitant honteusement de mon statut de « Sauveur ». Un titre auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais, malgré ce que j'avais fait. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'y affala de tout mon long, le corps soudain trop lourd. J'enfoui ma tête dans son oreiller, espérant y recueillir, une dernière fois, la fragrance de son parfum. En vain. A croire que ce que l'on avait vécu tout les deux n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui avait viré au cauchemar.

D'une voix étouffée par le coussin écarlate, j'appelai Kreattur. Dans un CRAC retentissant douloureusement dans mon crâne, il apparut à côté du lit.

-Est-ce que maître Harry va bien ? demanda t-il d'une voix croassante d'où perçais une pointe d'inquiétude. Kreattur a appris que la compagne de son maître était partie.

-Je vais bien. Apporte-moi une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. S'il te plaît.

Je voulais oublier toute cette histoire. Je voulais oublier ma vie. Et le plus vite possible.

-Tout de suite, maître, dit-il et je l'entendis disparaître à nouveau.

Peut-être que l'alcool ne m'aiderait pas comme je le voulais, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe revint avec une bouteille rempli d'un liquide ambré et bienfaiteur, ainsi qu'un verre.

-Maître Harry désire t-il manger quelque chose ?

-Non, merci Kreattur. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, fis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Il me tendit la bouteille, et le verre, s'inclina et repartit sans un mot dans un nouveau CRAC qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. J'ouvris la bouteille et avala de grandes gorgées du liquide ambré sans m'embarrasser du verre. Ma gorge me brûla affreusement, mais ça me fit du bien. J'arrêtai de boire pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma tête me tourna et je fermai les yeux, espérant chasser cette impression désagréable. Mais quand l'inconscience m'enveloppa, je l'accueillis avec reconnaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, j'étais devenu cette loque humaine trop saoule, trop sale et trop apathique pour faire quelque chose d'autre que de boire et de dormir toute le journée, mélangeant alcool et potions anti-gueule de bois. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que plus le temps passait et plus je m'enfonçais. L'alcool m'offrait un réconfort plus sûr que n'importe quoi d'autre et m'enveloppait d'un cocon chaud, rendant ma vision flou. Un cocon auquel je ne voulais pas me soustraire.

Aurais-je seulement pu le faire ?

Je me sentais si faible. Je n'avais plus la force de faire les choses qui semblaient faciles et essentielles. Je ne mangeais pas ou que très rarement. Je ne dormais pas, mes nuits étant hantées par des cauchemars. Je ne me levais plus de mon lit, je ne sortais plus, je ne voyais plus mes amis, ne leur donnais aucunes nouvelles. Je n'allais même plus en cours. Et je m'enfonçais, inexorablement. Petit à petit, heures par heures. Mais je ne faisais rien pour m'en sortir.

Est-ce que j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne me sauver? Moi, le héros?

Quelle douce ironie! Le sauveur incapable de se sauver lui-même. Terrassé par un trop grand chagrin d'amour.

Kreattur apparu soudainement devant moi, sans que je ne l'aie appelé. Je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui et continua de regarder les rues de Londres par la fenêtre. Il apparaissait régulièrement de cette façon, sans prévenir. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir me faire manger quelque chose, alors que mon estomac ne supportait plus rien depuis des semaines, ou alors il voudrait que je sorte, que j'écrive à Ron et Hermione. Je n'avais presque plus la force de refuser et il le savait. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je lui posai une question.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Vendredi 2 mai, maître, m'informa t-il en me regardant de manière étrange.

Sa réponse me prit au dépourvu, malgré le brouillard qui obscurcissait ma tête.

-Merlin, ça fait déjà deux ans…Deux ans qu'il est mort.

Plus d'un mois que Ginny est partie.

-Maître Harry devrait aller se laver et s'habiller.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, agacé.

-Et pourquoi aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour ? Lui demandais-je, en colère.

Il inclina la tête, penaud de m'avoir fâché une fois de plus, et répondit à ma question à toute vitesse, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le dire.

-Aujourd'hui a lieu comme tous les ans à cette même date, la réception que donnent le Premier Ministre et la directrice de Poudlard et à laquelle maître Harry est invité, puisqu'ayant anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. J'avais vraiment oublié cette fichue réception. Tant pis, je n'irais pas. Le héros a besoin de rester seul encore un peu. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Relevant la tête, je fis signe à Kreattur de partir. Il parut étonné par ma réaction mais obéit sans broncher. Une fois partit, je retournai à ma contemplation silencieuse des rues de Londres, perdu une fois encore dans mes pensées. Presque aussitôt, un bruit lointain me fit sursauter.

Que se passait-il ?

Je me relevai en chancelant dangereusement et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas lourd. Je ne l'avais pas atteint que ma meilleure amie fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant un moment. Puis Hermione se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle avec affection. Je me laissai aller à ce contact si doux et passa mes bras autour de sa taille.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu droit à une étreinte aussi chaleureuse ?

- Mon Dieu, Harry, je suis si désolée pour toi, dit-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Pourquoi t'être encore une fois refermé sur toi-même ? Tu aurais dû venir nous voir, on est là pour ça, tu sais. Ron est absolument furieux de ce que Gi… de ce qu'elle t'a fait.

J'étais heureux qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé son nom. Elle se recula un peu et me pris le visage entre les mains afin de mieux m'observer. Je baissai les yeux de honte qu'elle me voit aussi faible.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris un bon repas ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Les journées et les nuits se ressemblaient, chacunes me laissant plus malheureux que la précédente.

-Va prendre une douche, habille-toi et rejoins moi dans la cuisine, me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui marche à chaque fois sur moi. J'obéis et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant devant le miroir, j'observai mon reflet pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Et je ne me reconnu pas. Qui était cet homme aux yeux cernés et injectés de sang ? Qui était cet homme au teint maladif et aux traits tirés ?

Je me détournai du miroir, me déshabilla et entra dans la douche. J'ouvris le robinet de l'eau chaude à fond et la laissa couler sur mon corps endolori, me dégrisant agréablement. Je posai mon front contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, appréciant le contact brûlant de l'eau sur moi. Dès que je fus bien détendu, je sortis, enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et sortis.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et farfouilla dans l'armoire afin d'y trouver une tenue correcte. Je savais qu'Hermione me trainerait de force à cette soirée. Après tout, c'est moi le_ héros_.

Je m'habillai et rejoignis Hermione qui m'avait préparé un repas. Mon estomac criait famine et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais affamé. En m'asseyant à la table, elle me tendit une fiole remplit d'un liquide bleuâtre. Je l'attrapai et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle posa ensuite une assiette remplie de nourriture devant moi avant d'aller s'asseoir. J'avalai la potion anti-gueule de bois en grimaçant. Je pris ensuite ma fourchette et entreprit de manger le ragout qu'elle m'avait préparé. Après avoir mangé la moitié de ce que contenait l'assiette, je la repoussai. Mon estomac refusait le reste. Hermione soupira et m'observa. Gêné, je détournai le regard.

-Harry, je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes ce soir, avec Ron et moi à la soirée à Poudlard. S'il te plaît. Tu as vraiment besoin de sortir, tu as une mine affreuse.

Je fus étonné qu'elle n'insista pas plus. Je croisai son regard. Elle me regardait avec des yeux brillants et je sus que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. Je soupirai et me passa la main dans les cheveux encore humides.

-Très bien. Je te suis. Mais, je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de ... d'elle ce soir.

Elle hocha la tête de compréhension, se leva et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître ce qu'il restait sur la table. Je me levai à mon tour et la suivit dans le salon. Elle prit le bocal rempli de Poudre de Cheminette et me le tendis afin que j'en prenne une poignée. Je m'avançai alors vers la cheminée, y entra et jeta la poudre dans l'âtre en prononçant d'une voix claire « Poudlard ». Les flammes vertes m'enveloppèrent et je fus aspiré dans un tourbillon de lumière et de flashs. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement habitué à ce moyen de transport.

Avant le choc d'arrivée, je tendis les mains devant et réussit à atterrir dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard sans me casser quoique ce soit. Je me relevai et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi en m'époussetant les vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione sortit de l'âtre suivit de peu par Ron. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, espérant qu'il ne me voie pas comme ça. En vain.

-Je vais la tuer ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête.

-Je vais la tuer ! Mais regarde-toi, bon sang ! s'écria t-il en me montrant de la main.

Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Son regard s'adoucit et il inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage. Je détournai la tête et observa la Grande Salle en allant vers le buffet, suivit par mes deux meilleurs amis. _Comme à Poudlard_.

-Allons manger, fit Ron, redevenu soudain joyeux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ron ! Le réprimanda Hermione d'un ton sévère. On n'est pas là pour ça !

Un sourire amusé vint étirer mes lèvres. Ils ne changeraient jamais. C'était rassurant. La soirée commença réellement de longues minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais pris la décision de partir tellement je m'ennuyais. Je buvais tranquillement une coupe de champagne, lorsque le Ministre entra dans la pièce suivit par la directrice de Poudlard, ainsi que tous les professeurs. J'haussai un sourcil sceptique. Pourquoi faire encore, chaque année, tout ce protocole épuisant à souhait ?

J'observai alors plus attentivement et remarqua que plusieurs personnes, dont Draco Malfoy, se tenaient au centre de la pièce, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Puis la mémoire me revint. Le ministre allait rendre public les noms de Mangemorts qui avaient sévis « contre leur gré » pendant la Guerre. Je n'étais pas certain que toutes les personnes réunies au centre de la pièce soient devenues Mangemorts contre leur volonté. Je savais que Malfoy avait été forcé de torturer des gens pour ne pas voir ses parents mourir. Je l'avais vu dans l'un de mes cauchemars. Mais combien d'autres avaient été dans le même cas que lui ?

Je laissai la cérémonie se dérouler sans y prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire. Le ministre prononça un discours, énonça les noms et alla serrer les mains des gens rassemblés. Puis tout le monde applaudit et se dispersa pour aller, soit voir des connaissances, soit se précipiter sur le buffet.

Je pris une nouvelle coupe de champagne et sans regarder derrière moi, je sortis du château et me retrouva dans le parc. L'air était doux et le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Je traversai le parc et alla m'appuyer contre l'hêtre sous lequel nous nous asseyions quand nous étions encore étudiants ici. Ce même arbre où j'avais vu mon père humilier Rogue. J'inspirai longuement l'air du crépuscule, une coupe de champagne dans une main et l'autre dans ma poche. Je restai plongé longtemps dans mes pensées, sirotant toujours le champagne, jusqu'à ce que la nuit noire remplace le soleil couchant. Je pensais à Ginny, à nos moments passés près du Lac, en sixième année. Ces moments volés.

Merlin, comme j'ai pu aimer et détester cette année-là !

Je l'ai aimée pour ces instants passés près d'elle, presque magiques, pour la Coupe de Quidditch en fin d'année. Je l'ai tellement détestée lorsqu'elle me m'a plus offert que tristesse et solitude. Dumbledore, mort. Son enterrement rempli de chagrin et ma rupture avec Ginny. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas saisi sa chance de ne plus être avec moi à ce moment là ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer ?

Et l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir mais de sentir quand même qu'il préparait quelque chose. La colère de ne pas réussir à convaincre mes amis, qui ne voyaient strictement rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je te suivais autant à cette époque, toi Draco Malfoy ? Et pourquoi étais-je le seul à le voir ? A le sentir que tu préparais quelque chose de dangereux? T'es-tu rendu compte de l'attention que je te portais ?

Je soupirai et passa la main dans mes cheveux.

-J'ai toujours détesté quand tu faisais ça, Potter.

Je sursautai et me retourna pour te voir me souriant. De ce sourire rien qu'à toi, entre cruel et moqueur.

-Je n'ai jamais eu comme but de faire ce que tu aimes, Malfoy. Répliquais-je, acide en me détournant. Pourquoi te haïssais-je toujours autant après tant d'années ? Pourquoi ma haine était-elle encore plus intense de jour en jour ?

Tu ne répondis pas et observa le Lac, toi aussi. Nous sommes restés un long moment comme ça et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Puis soudainement tu pris la parole.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir sa _fiancée_ se faire sauter par son camarade de dortoir sur le canapé du salon ?

La coupe de champagne tomba au sol et se fracassa. Une rage sourde s'empara de moi, et, sans réfléchir, je me précipitai sur toi en te tenant par le col de ta robe de soirée. Je n'entendais rien de plus que les battements de mon coeur qui se répercutait dans ma tête. Pourquoi frappais tu toujours là où ça faisait le plus mal ?

Comment savais-tu si bien me blesser, rien qu'avec tes mots ?

Ta tête heurta brutalement le tronc derrière toi, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas le moins du monde. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je revivais. C'était inattendu et brutal. Ma première vraie inspiration depuis des semaines d'obscurité. La première fois que je voyais vraiment depuis longtemps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec toi ?

-Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible, dis-tu, railleur.

-La ferme ! M'écriais-je en enserrant plus fortement le col de ta chemise. Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, connard ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal !

Soudain je sentis mon genou partir pour atterrir dans ton estomac. Tu te plias sous le coup de la douleur, en suffoquant. En te voyant te masser les côtes pour reprendre ton souffle, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi violent avec quelqu'un. Même pas avec toi. Tu m'as toujours fait perdre la tête.

Je me penchai vers toi et posa ma main sur ton épaule, mais tu la repoussas violement en te relevant. Je n'ai eu le temps de voir que ton regard gris rempli de colère avant de sentir ton poing s'écraser avec force sur ma lèvre qui éclata sous le coup. Je vacillai. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits que tu m'attrapas à ton tour par le col pour m'acculer contre l'arbre. Ma tête cogna violement le tronc. Je sentais le sang couler de ma lèvre jusqu'à mon menton. Je me sentais si vivant sous tes coups. Ta main enserra ma gorge, bloquant mon souffle. Tu avais ma vie entre tes doigts.

En étais-tu seulement conscient ?

-Et ça Potter, ça t'a fait mal ?

Ta voix était sifflante et je savais que tu étais dans une rage folle. Autant que moi. Pourquoi sommes nous si semblables et si différents à la fois ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir te répondre, mais tes doigts enroulés autour de ma gorge m'en empêchèrent. Tu resserras ta prise autour de mon cou. Tes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau. Je suffoquais. Tu te rapprochas alors de moi et me fixa de tes yeux argentés rempli de rage contenue.

-Lâ…Lâche-moi, Malfoy…

Tes sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Je savais que tu ne me ferais plus rien ce soir. Depuis quand je te connaissais si bien ?

Ta main relâcha doucement mon cou et tu te reculas. Suffisamment pour que je puisse partir, mais pas assez pour que nos deux corps ne se touchent pas. Un frisson me parcourut quand je sentis ton torse frôler le mien.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas frissonné ainsi ? Et c'était à toi que je le devais. Je m'éloignai rapidement en direction du château, sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant je sentais le tien qui me brûlait la nuque. Je me rendis compte que je voyais les choses différemment maintenant. Tout me paraissait plus clair, plus bruyant, plus odorant. Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Pourquoi était-ce grâce à toi ?

Avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle bondée et bruyante, j'essuyai ma lèvre avec un mouchoir. J'espérais que personne ne remarquerait ma lèvre tuméfiée. Je n'avais jamais aimé les scandales.

J'entrai alors dans la pièce et cherchai du regard mes deux meilleurs amis pour leur dire que je partais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je repérai Hermione dans un coin de la pièce, discutant avec le professeur McGonagall et une ancienne élève. Je me dirigeai vers elle d'un pas rapide, espérant que personne n'aurait la mauvaise idée de me remarquer. Hermione tourna la tête vers moi, et, à son regard, je sus qu'elle allait me demander ce qui c'était passé. J'arrivai à leur hauteur et salua poliment mon ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

-Par Merlin, Potter, que vous est-il encore arrivé ? Me demanda t-elle avec un léger amusement

-Une rencontre amicale avec un ancien camarade, lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione renifla d'un air dédaigneux, s'excusa et se dirigea vers le Hall en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je m'excusai à mon tour et la suivit. Dans le Hall, je la rejoignis sur les marches en marbre menant aux étages supérieurs et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Tu as vu Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ta lèvre ! Et ta tête aussi… Surtout ta tête.

Je baissai les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous comportiez encore comme des ados ?

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione…

J'aurais pourtant aimé le savoir de tout mon cœur. Pourquoi toi ?

-Pourquoi, Hermione ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Harry ?me demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi est-ce le seul qui me fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce le seul à avoir réussi à me redonner vie ?

-De quoi tu parles ?questionna Hermione, les sourcils froncés

-Quand je me battais avec lui tout à l'heure, je me sentais si…vivant. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des semaines, peut-être des années…

Elle me fixa intensément, mais ne répondit pas. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas la réponse à une question. C'était vraiment étrange.

-Peut-être…

-Oui ?

-Peut-être que c'est dû au fait que tu lui aie sauvé la vie pendant…pendant cet incendie au septième étage. Ça a créé un lien étrange entre vous. Peut-être qu'il a finit par payer sa dette envers toi. Même si c'était inconscient de sa part.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Comment avais-je pu oublier cet instant si grisant ? Le seul moment où nous nous soyons touchés sans nous battre ? Cette nuit a marqué ma vie à tout jamais. Je sens encore la chaleur des flammes sur mon visage. Je sens encore tes doigts enserrant ma taille à m'en faire mal, ta main que j'avais saisie et cette force, qui n'était pas à moi, mais qui m'avait poussé à te sauver, alors même que tu venais de me menacer.

-Peut-être bien, oui…

Elle se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la Grande Salle. Avant qu'elle en franchisse les portes, je l'appelai et lui appris que j'avais l'intention de partir. Elle hocha la tête et me fit un signe de la main.

Je levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du parc. Je transplanerai à Pré-au-Lard.

_A suivre ..._

Ce premier chapitre est un peu long, mais il installe l'histoire, disons. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ^^

Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Nothing but You **

Coucou tout le monde, alors voila la suite (et fin) de cette histoire !

**Disclamer **: Comme d'hab', faut-il vraiment se répéter à chaque fois ?*soupir de lassitude* Bon, tout est à JKR et rien n'est à moi à part le scénario…

**Note de l'auteur : **/!\ Lemon dans ce chapitre, je préfère prévenir pour ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas.=) /!\ Bonne lecture !  
**Couple :** HP/ DM  
**Résumé :** PostPoudlard et Post T7 sans l'épilogue. «C'était moi qui ne supportais plus la brûlure trop douce de l'alcool. Trop douce par rapport à la flamme qui m'avait embrasé le corps, cette nuit. Dans le parc. Avec toi…» OS HP/DM malgré le début.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En arrivant chez moi, j'appelai Kreattur. Il apparut immédiatement devant moi, bien qu'ayant l'air légèrement fatigué. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il était si tard. Il s'inclina néanmoins.

-Maître ?

-Euh…Je voudrais savoir…si, par hasard…tu saurais quelque chose à propos des liens existant entres sorciers ?

Il parut pris de court par ma question et sembla réfléchir un instant. En attendant qu'il ait trouvé ses mots, je me dirigeai vers le buffet de ma cuisine et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Mon corps entier tremblait depuis notre ..._entrevue._

J'avalai une gorgée que je manquai de recracher. Je cru d'abord que Kreattur avait changé mon alcool préféré contre un autre liquide infâme, beaucoup trop doux, quand je me rendis compte que c'était mon estomac qui ne supportait plus que je m'intoxique comme je le faisais depuis des semaines. C'était moi qui ne supportais plus la brûlure trop douce de l'alcool. Trop douce par rapport à la flamme qui m'avait embrasé le corps, cette nuit. Dans le parc. Avec toi…

Etait-ce vraiment ce lien qui nous unissait qui m'avait fait revivre ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Je me secouai la tête. Bien sûr que c'était ce lien.

-Vous allez bien, maître ? me demanda gentiment Kreattur.

-Oui…oui, je crois.

Je tournai alors la tête vers lui en refermant la bouteille d'alcool. Elle ne me servirait plus, désormais. Mais comment allais-je faire pour trouver quelque chose qui me brûlerait autant que tu le faisais ?

-Alors, que sais-tu exactement ?

Il tortilla ses mains nerveusement et détourna le regard. Je m'assis sur une chaise, fébrile et impatient. Il fallait que je comprenne. Qu'on me confirme que je ne devenais pas fou. Que ce lien était partagé.

-Kreattur ne connaît pas beaucoup les différents liens qui existent entres sorciers…

-S'il te plaît. Je dois en connaître encore moins que toi sur le sujet.

-Il existe plusieurs liens. Kreattur connait le lien de Mariage, celui d'Amour et celui qui unit un sorcier ayant sauvé la vie à un autre…

-Quelle est la différence entre le lien d'Amour et celui de Mariage ?demandais-je, un peu confus.

-Certains mariages ne sont pas basés sur l'amour, mais sur l'argent ou un contrat, par exemple, maître, alors que le lien d'Amour ne nécessite pas forcément un Mariage. Mais le lien d'Amour n'est pas forcément entre deux personnes amoureuses, ça peut-être aussi entre… entre une mère et son enfant.

Il me jeta un regard éloquent.

-Comme pour ma mère et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maître.

- Et le lien qui unit un sorcier à un autre, parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie ?lui demandais-je, la gorge nouée.

-Celui-ci est le plus complexe, maître, parce qu'il crée toujours un lien différent entre les deux sorciers.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, cela dépendra des sentiments que les deux sorciers éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre avant de créer-involontairement ou pas- ce lien. Mais il existe très peu de cas avec ce lien. Le lien le plus récurrent est celui de Mariage. Surtout entre deux grandes familles de Sang-Pur.

-Oh. Très bien, Kreattur. Merci, tu peux t'en aller.

-Bien. Bonne nuit, maître.

-Bonne nuit, Kreattur, lui répondis-je, d'une voix éteinte.

Je me levai et sortis de la cuisine pour me diriger vers ma chambre. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé et le corps fatigué, comme après un match de Quidditch, comme si j'avais trop vécu d'un coup. Quel est ce lien entre nous, Draco ? Et pourquoi ne le remarques-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à savoir, comme moi ? Es-tu déjà au courant de ce qui m'arrive quand je suis trop près de toi ?

Je soupirai et passa une fois de plus ma main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés.

_J'ai toujours détesté quand tu faisais ça, Potter._

M'as-tu tellement observé que tu me connais par cœur ? Autant que moi je te connais ? Je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi, quelque chose qui semblait vouloir crier.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et m'écroulai dans mon lit sans même me déshabiller. Je réfléchissais à ce que Kreattur m'avait dit. Était-ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination ce lien que je ressentais ? Ou le ressentais-tu, toi aussi ? Et s'il existe, est-ce que ça nous a changés ou sommes nous toujours les mêmes ?

Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Rien de ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'était comparable à _ça_. Et, bien sûr que c'était magique. Rien n'est aussi intense naturellement. Même l'amour que j'avais pour Ginny n'était pas aussi puissant, aussi ... délicieux.

Lorsque je m'endormis ce soir-là, je n'avais trouvé aucune réponse à mes questions et seul ton regard argenté m'accompagna dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis cette nuit-là, je sors plus souvent de chez moi. J'ai repris les cours. Je me rends à toutes les soirées mondaines auxquelles on m'invite, espérant désespérément te croiser et pouvoir revivre, comme cette nuit-là, sous tes coups et tes assauts. Je voulais te voir. Absolument. Et toi, tu ne venais pas. Tu n'étais jamais là.

Mes amis se réjouissaient que je sorte à nouveau, que je sourie de nouveau. Ils pensaient tous que je me rétablissais, alors que je cherchais ma dose de vie auprès de mon ancien ennemi. J'avais remplacé une addiction par une autre, peut être beaucoup plus dangereuse que l'alcool. A chaque soirée, quand je ne te voyais pas ou quand j'apprenais que tu ne serais pas là, je ne faisais plus aucun effort et je rentrais chez moi le plus tôt possible.

J'aurais pu t'écrire pour qu'on puisse se voir, mais je n'avais plus le courage des Gryffondors et puis, aurais-tu réellement répondu à mes lettres ?

Je savais que non, alors je n'ai rien fait, rien tenté de plus. Et je mourrais lentement, encore une fois. Sans que personne ne le voie. Je te cherchais, sans relâche et toi, tu me fuyais, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

Et le lien entre nous se renforçait. Il prenait de l'ampleur en moi. A présent, je pouvais te _sentir_. Je sentais ce que tu ressentais. Quel que soit ton sentiment ou ton état d'esprit. Tu étais en moi. Profondément ancré en moi.

Et je sentais que tu avais besoin de moi. Pourtant, tu me fuyais.

Je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai trouvé un prétexte pour te voir et t'approcher. Un prétexte cruel, et qui te rendrait plus furieux que jamais. J'espérais que tu me pardonnerais. Je voulais seulement revivre, tu sais.

Un soir je me suis donc présenté chez toi, avec un mandat signé par le ministre lui-même. J'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction et de la mienne, surtout. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je savais que tu me voyais mais tu n'as rien fait d'autre que m'observer, ta peur se répercutant en moi comme un écho.

J'ai observé ton Manoir correctement pour la première fois. Ce même Manoir où Hermione s'est fait torturée, où Dobby fut assassiné. Ce même Manoir où tu ne m'a pas reconnu, où je t'ai arraché ta baguette, la seule qui fonctionnait avec un autre que toi. Je m'avançai lentement dans l'allée et sonna, une fois arrivé devant ta porte. J'attendis un instant avant de te voir arriver et m'ouvrir la porte. Tu m'observas bizarrement.

-Potter. Que me vaut _l'honneur_ ?

Et toujours ce sourire sur tes lèvres. Si agaçant. Si provocant. Je voulais te faire ravaler ce sourire et tu le savais. Ton amusement et mon agacement s'affrontaient en moi. Je secouai la tête et croisai ton regard pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Et ma volonté flancha. Oh Merlin, pardonne-moi Draco d'être aussi égoïste. Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais te faire.

-J'ai un mandat du Ministère pour fouiller ton Manoir.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai été innocenté ! Me cries-tu d'une voix chevrotante.

-_Présumé_ Innocent, Malfoy, fis-je, cinglant en entrant chez toi et en te bousculant au passage.

Ce bref contact de ma main sur ton épaule me fit fermer les yeux de délice.

Tu me regardes passer les yeux ouverts d'effroi et je _sens_ ce que tu penses. Tu as peur que tout le cauchemar que tu as enduré après la Guerre recommence. Toutes ses perquisitions, ces procès…Et tu es en colère après moi, parce que c'est moi qui va fouiller chez toi. Seulement moi. Je sens ta colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de toi. Je me dirigeai vers ton salon lorsqu'à nouveau, tu me pris par le col de ma chemise pour m'acculer au mur. Et enfin, je peux respirer.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je cru que mon cœur allait briser ma cage thoracique tant il battait fort. Je suis sûr que tu le sentais contre tes doigts. Et ça ne fit qu'accélérer sa course.

-Mais t'es parano, Malfoy ! C'est le Ministère qui m'envoie !

Tes yeux fouillèrent les miens.

-Non ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as insisté pour faire cette perquisition! Je le _sens_ !

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge quand tu prononças ces derniers mots. Alors toi aussi, tu ressentais ce lien étrange qui bouillait dans mes veines de façon si délicieuse. Tout n'était pas dans ma tête.

-Quoi ? Chuchotais-je.

Je savais que tu avais entendu. Je te vis baisser le regard sans me lâcher pour autant. Je sentis ta colère disparaître peu à peu. Tu hésitas à parler.

-Je sens ce que tu fais, ce que tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je sais que c'est toi qui as voulu faire cette perquisition. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à le… sentir.

Tu relevas la tête et plongeas tes yeux dans les miens. Mon souffle se bloque alors que ton regard ne reflète que la tristesse. Dans un état second, je me demande si c'est ton cœur qui se serre douloureusement ou le mien.

-Tu sais pourtant que j'ai toujours été forcé. Je l'ai fait par égoïsme, pour ne pas voir mes parents mourir. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Me chuchotas-tu en te rapprochant légèrement de moi, collant un peu plus ton corps au mien.

-Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su…

Le contact de ton corps contre le mien m'électrifia la peau bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je sentis que c'était pareil pour toi. Notre lien devenait de plus en plus puissant lorsque nous étions ensemble. Ton souffle se heurta au mien, comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que c'était différent cette fois ? Et pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas séparer mon regard du tien ? Pourquoi ne le voulais-je tout simplement pas ?

-Toi aussi, tu le sens ? Ce lien entre nous ? demandais-je, de plus en plus perdu.

-Oui.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je le sentais bouillir dans mes veines, dans mon esprit, dans mon âme. Nos visages étaient trop proches, mais pas assez. Nos peaux trop affamés l'une de l'autre, mais trop éloignés. Beaucoup trop. Tout mon corps réclamait le tien. Tout mon être désirait le tien. Mon âme s'accrochait à la tienne. Que nous arrivait-il ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous fait ça? Me demandas-tu, en fermant doucement les yeux et te rapprochant encore plus de moi. Mais toujours pas assez.

Nos fronts se heurtèrent doucement et mon coeur eut un raté avant de reprendre sa course folle.

-Je…je ne sais pas…dis-je en fermant les yeux à mon tour.J'ai envie ... Je veux...

-Oui ...M-moi aussi ...

Je sens ton souffle se rapprocher du mien, à tel point qu'ils finissent par s'unir. Je ne sais plus ce qui est à moi et ce qui est à toi. Tu es partout et pourtant trop loin. J'entends un gémissement mais est-ce qu'il s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres ou d'entre les tiennes ?

La tension entre nous est tellement forte que j'ai un instant peur qu'elle nous brise. Doucement, je sens tes lèvres se sceller aux miennes. Elles sont aussi douces que de la soie et je crois que jamais personne ne m'a embrassé comme ça. Que personne ne pourra jamais me toucher comme tu le fais. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Tes mains délaissent le col de ma chemise pour glisser sur mes flancs. Je frissonne violemment et je te sens sourire tout contre ma bouche. Tu agrippes mes hanches et me rapproche de toi le plus possible. Enivré, j'ouvre la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser. Ta langue s'engouffre à l'intérieur et vient chercher la mienne. Tu la taquine du bout des lèvres. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ton cou et je m'accroche à tes cheveux d'or pour ne pas sombrer dans l'avalanche d'émotions que tu me fais ressentir.

Tu me plaque plus fort contre le mur et frotte ton corps au mien, soudainement affamé. Ta bouche dévie de ma mâchoire à mon cou et je crois que jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un aussi violemment, aussi intensément que toi. J'ai l'impression de perdre totalement pied avec la réalité tant c'est intense.

Ton bassin se frotte contre le mien, voluptueusement, m'arrachant des râles alors que tu déposes des baisers humides dans mon cou. Nos érections se frôlent et je te sens haleter tout contre moi. Le désir est trop puissant pour que nous ayons une chance de gagner le combat.

En avons-nous seulement envie ?

Je sens soudainement l'air se charger d'électricité et je sais que nos magies ont décidées de s'unir ce soir, tout comme nos corps. En ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'on a atterri dans ta chambre. Un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Mes lèvres attrapent de nouveau les tiennes pour un baiser encore plus vertigineux que le premier. Mes mains agrippent les pans de ta chemise et la déchirent, faisant sauter les boutons à travers la pièce. J'ai envie de te toucher partout, de connaître la douceur de ta peau. Je veux sentir ton coeur battre sous mes doigts affamés.

Je me sépare alors de toi pour pouvoir admirer à ma guise ton torse imberbe et si pâle sous le reflet de la Lune. Tu en deviendrais presque irréel. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur ta peau, mes lèvres te caresser. Je t'embrasse doucement les épaules, te suçote plus violement la nuque, laissant une trace violacée derrière moi. _Tu es à moi_.

Je continue à t'embrasser le torse descendant plus bas, t'arrachant un râle de plaisir. Mes dents enserrent ton petit bouton rose si grisant. Tu gémis et je ne t'ai jamais vu plus beau qu'en cet instant. Ma langue trace un sillon jusqu'à la lisière de ton pantalon que je défais lentement. Je le laisse glisser sur tes jambes pâles. Puis j'empoigne ton boxer et le descends plus précipitamment, de plus en plus fébrile. Mes mains en tremblent tellement je te veux.

Ton sexe gorgé de sang me fait face et je souffle doucement dessus pour te faire languir. Mes lèvres taquinent ton gland mais ne le touche jamais vraiment. Tu soupire de frustration. Je laisse alors courir ma langue sur toute la longueur de ton sexe, m'enivrant de son goût. Je te lèche encore quelques instants avant de te prendre entièrement en bouche. Bien que nouveau, ce geste me semble naturel, familier. Perdu dans un abîme de plaisir, j'en ressens un encore plus violent. Le tien.

Juste quand je sens que tu vas jouir dans ma bouche, ta main vient remonter mon menton jusqu'à toi et deux lèvres voraces s'emparent des miennes. Je crois que tu me pousse en m'embrassant mais j'ai perdu le sens des réalités quand tu as entreprit de m'enlever ma chemise. Mes genoux heurtent quelque chose et je me sens tomber en arrière. Je sens l'air froid parcourir mon torse et je sais alors que ma chemise n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et toi, tu es là, dans toute ta splendeur, nu, haletant, au pied du lit. Je crois que tu attends mon accord pour me rejoindre. Ne sens-tu pas cette faim de toi qui me ravage le corps ? Ne vois-tu pas mes teux qui te supplient ?

-Viens…

Tu me rejoins alors et te met au dessus de moi. Ton corps lourd sur moi m'affole les sens. J'ai envie de plus. Tellement plus…Ton érection se pressant sur ma cuisse ne m'excite que davantage. Tes lèvres reprennent les miennes, plus audacieuses. Je sens tes mains tremblantes et fébrile sur mon corps, partout, et je m'accroche de nouveau à tes épaules pour ne pas sombrer. Ta main glisse contre mon torse, m'arrachant un délicieux frisson. Tu t'arrêtes à la lisière de mon pantalon. J'halète doucement, mais te laisse continuer. Tu défais doucement la braguette en me regardant intensément mais je ne reculerais pas. Je te veux tellement ...

Tu descends doucement mon pantalon, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que tu peux atteindre. Je me cambre et gémis sous tes lèvres. De ta main, tu viens caresser la bosse qui dépasse de mon caleçon. Tu l'embrasses à travers le tissu et je sens mon sexe vibrer sous tes assauts. Je me mords les lèvres.

Mes hanches bougent contre ta bouche, réclamant plus. Tu fais alors glisser mon caleçon le long de mes jambes, un sourire gourmand ourlant tes lèvres. Mon sexe érigé se dresse devant toi et sans prévenir, tu le prends en bouche. Mon dos se cambre brusquement et un cri de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Tu commence des va-et-vient sur ma verge et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi excité de ma vie. Autant en phase avec quelqu'un.

Je sens un de tes doigts me pénétrer doucement .Je crus que la douleur était inévitable mais ce n'est que du plaisir que je ressens. Tu passe alors un deuxième doigt en moi et je me crispe légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. C'est douloureux mais pas désagréable. Quand tu passes ton troisième doigt, je serre les dents mais ta bouche continuant ses va-et-vient m'empêche d'y penser et peu à peu, je me surprends à bouger des hanches contre ta main. Mais alors que je sens que je vais jouir tellement les sensations sont fortes, tu retires ta bouche et rapproche ton visage du mien.

Nos corps en fusion se touchent, nous électrisant la peau de la plus délicieuse des façons. Je sens tes doigts encore en moi. Tu retire ta main qui faisait des va-et-vient en moi, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration et te positionne à ton aise entre mes cuisses. Tu relèves mes genoux et je t'entends murmurer une formule. Une sensation de froid sur mon anus me fait comprendre tes intentions. Tu me regarde alors dans les yeux et d'un coup de reins, tu me pénètre. J'étouffe un cri de douleur.

- Ça va ?

Tu me regardes, indécis. Je vais bien. Mais toi en moi, c'est beaucoup trop...

-Oui. Doucement...

Tu hoches la tête et j'essaye de me détendre, les yeux fermés. Quand je les ouvris pour te regarder une vague intense de plaisir et de douleur mêlées me submergea et je fis bouger mes hanches contre ton bassin. Tu grognes de plaisir, assombrissant tes yeux. Ton corps appelle le mien plus que jamais. Un gémissement me parvient aux oreilles. Tu commences des va-et-vient lascivement en moi.

Les sensations sont au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. Tout est plus fort et pourtant plus doux. Je sens, à travers mon propre plaisir, celui que tu ressens à cet instant et rien n'a jamais était plus fort que cette sensation là. Rien ne le sera jamais plus. Je m'accroche à tes épaules en bougeant les hanches toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. L'une de tes mains attrape mon sexe vivement et tu fais des va-et-vient dessus, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Tu heurte soudain un point sensible qui me fait me cambrer tellement le plaisir est puissant. La douleur n'existe plus. Quand je te demande de refaire ce coup de reins qui m'a fait crier, tu accélère le rythme de tes hanches et m'embrasse de façon possessive. _Je suis à Toi._

Tes râles de plaisirs sont le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Je gémis en rythme et fais accélérer tes coups de butoirs en moi. J'en veux tellement plus. Quand je sens la jouissance arriver, je me mords la lèvre inférieure violemment. Je joui entre nos deux corps en long jets brûlant. L'odeur du sperme me parvient immédiatement. Tu continues tes va-et-vient et jouit peu après moi en soupirant mon prénom. Pour la première fois.

Tu retombas lourdement sur mon torse et j'enroulai mes bras autour de ton corps. Tu nichas ta tête dans mon épaule. Le silence nous entourait, seules nos respirations qui se calmaient venaient le perturber. Je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. J'aurais pu rester ainsi toute ma vie, le nez enfoui dans tes cheveux et ton corps sur le mien mais tu te retiras de moi et te couchas à mes côtés en me fixant de tes yeux orageux. Je détournai le regard, une boule au ventre.

-Harry ?

Je frissonnai de plaisir. C'était la deuxième fois que tu utilisais mon prénom cette nuit et il glissait entre tes lèvres de manière exquise. Je plongeai mon regard à nouveau dans le tien.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Tu soupires.

-Je crois que c'est à cause du lien qui existe entre nous.

Tu hausse un sourcil sceptique.

-Le lien qui s'est créé quand je t'ai sauvé cette nuit-là, dans l'incendie, t'expliquais-je.

Je te voie pâlir légèrement, et je sens que tu penses à tout ce que tu as perdu pendant la Guerre. Tes parents, ta famille, ton honneur. Tu prends sur toi et fait un effort colossal pour continuer la conversation. Je t'admire pour ça, je crois.

-Oh… C'est vrai que les liens entre sorciers sont vraiment étranges et les sorciers ne réagissent pas eux-mêmes de la même façon à chaque fois.

-Je sais. Et maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est réellement l'un pour l'autre ? Que doit-on faire ?

Tu fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ressens ce que tu ressens et que ... je me sens mieux quand tu es vers moi.

Mon cœur eut de nouveau un raté. Gêné, tu détournes les yeux un bref moment.

-Moi aussi, avouais-je, à mi-voix.

Tes yeux argentés s'ancrent à nouveau aux miens. Tu te racle la gorge, hésitant.

-Comme ni toi, ni moi ni pouvons rien, alors autant l'accepter, tu ne crois pas ?

Je sens que tu veux me demander quelque chose, mais que tu as peur de ma réponse.

-Si. Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ?

- De se voir. Régulièrement. Dès que l'un d'entre nous en a ... besoin.

Tu rougis, encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure. Et moi, je suis perdu.

- Se voir ?

Je sens une pointe d'agacement en moi, lorsque tu jettes un regard éloquent autour de nous. Aux vêtements éparpillés au sol, aux draps défaits et à nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

-Oh...Bien sûr. Se voir.

Tu m'offres de coucher avec toi pendant un temps indéterminé, dès que j'en éprouve le besoin. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu craignait tant ma réponse.

-Ça me va.

La majeure partie de mon esprit approuvait avec ferveur, surtout après avoir goûté à ta peau. Mais quelque chose en moi gronda, comme pour protester.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir de ce moment là, on se "voyait" pratiquement toutes les semaines. C'était facile à deviner où et quand nos rendez-vous allaient avoir lieu. Notre lien nous guidait. Et le plus souvent, toi comme moi attendions le dernier moment pour nous voir. Je savais très bien que tu détestais être à ce point accro à moi, à mon corps. Moi aussi, je détestais ça. Alors nous faisions tout pour retarder ce moment.

Un jour, je suis resté dormir chez toi, sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment l'avoir préméditer. Le lendemain, nous étions chacun à un bout du lit mais nous n'avions jamais aussi bien dormi. C'est là que tout a changé, je crois. Que tout est devenu compliqué. Du moins, de mon côté. Toi, depuis ce moment là, tu étais ... distant. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre tes émotions, tu semblais vouloir me les cacher. Je n'insistai pas, sachant que si je le faisais, tu aurais fuit.

Moi, j'avais aussi plus de mal à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mon corps et ma tête étaient en parfait accord. On se voyait, on couchait ensemble et ça leur suffisait. Mais il y avait toujours cette chose en moi. Elle prenait de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que l'on se voyait. Et cette chose tout au fond de moi voulait plus de ta part. Elle voulait te voir plus souvent. Il fallait que je la fasse taire à chaque fois, de peur de me trahir devant toi.

Tout changea réellement entre nous au début de l'hiver. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que nous nous voyons. Hermione commençait à avoir des soupçons. Elle se doutait bien que je voyais quelqu'un. Peut être même pensait-elle à toi. Je préférais ne rien lui dire. D'ailleurs, quel mot aurait pu qualifier notre relation ?

Ce soir-là, je rentrais de chez Ron et Hermione, lorsque je sentis une violente douleur au niveau de la tempe. Puis, ce fut au niveau de la lèvre. Je tombai à genoux, haletant. J'avais l'impression de recevoir des coups. Je compris que c'était tes émotions que je ressentais. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je transplanai, sans réellement avoir d'endroit en tête, seulement toi.

J'atterris dans une ruelle sombre et vide. Des éclats de rire au loin me glacèrent le sang. Je me mis à courir vers les voix et lorsque j'aperçus la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux,le choc me cloua sur place. Une rage meurtrière enfla en moi. Je serrais les poings, les yeux rivés sur les hommes ivres qui te frappaient, alors que tu étais déjà à terre.

Ma magie sortit de mon corps sans que je puisse la contrôler. Elle renversa violemment les trois hommes qui atterrirent à plusieurs mètres de nous, inconscients. Lorsque je tournai mes yeux vers toi, la rage reflua, laissant place à une angoisse aiguë qui me transperçait les entrailles. Je sortis ma baguette et te lança les quelques sorts de guérison que je connaissais. Tu te releva avec difficulté, le visage ensanglanté, le souffle court.

- T-tu vas bien ? bégayais-je, mort d'angoisse.

-Oui, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de ... d'approfondir notre charmante entrevue, réponds-tu, ironique.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il faut croire que pour certains, il n'existe aucune différence entre un père et son fils. Et que, si l'un est Mangemort, alors l'autre doit l'être forcément.

Tes yeux croisèrent les miens. Je te lança un sort pour enlever le sang sur ton visage. Une vague de reconnaissance enfla doucement en moi.

-Merci.

Je hochai la tête. Tu détournas le regard. Ta voix se fit plus dure.

-Ne crois pas que parce que tu m'as sauvé, je vais te tomber dans les bras. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

Mon coeur eut un raté. La colère s'empara de moi.

-C'est toi qui a proposé ce marché! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, moi !

Tu ne répondis pas et passa une main lasse sur ton visage.

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'y pouvons rien ! C'est le lien qui ...

-Oublie un peu ce lien, bon sang ! Moi, je l'ai bien fait et ça n'a strictement rien changé !

Tu pinças les lèvres, tu semblais en avoir trop dit. Je te regardai, surpris par ces paroles.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Oublie ça.

Tu fis mine de vouloir partir mais je te retins par le bras et te tourna vers moi.

-Explique toi, grondais-je.

Tu soupiras et tes yeux croisèrent les miens. Tes épaules se relâchèrent et les émotions que tu me cachais depuis quelques temps surgirent en moi violemment. Dans un état second, je sentis la chose au fond de moi qui semblait danser de joie.

-Tu as compris, maintenant? demandes-tu, un peu amer.

-Comment ... comment as-tu réussis à me cacher ça?

Tu te redresse légèrement.

-Disons que j'en ai pris l'habitude.

Je te lance un regard perplexe. Tu soupire et détourne un instant les yeux.

-Il faut que tu sache quelque chose. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Le lien n'a rien changé en nous. Enfin, il nous fait ressentir ce que l'autre ressent mais c'est tout.

Tes yeux plongèrent à nouveau dans les miens.

-Le lien n'a pas changé les sentiments que l'on ressentais l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient déjà en nous. Ca n'a fait que ... les décupler.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu ...

-Oui. Exactement.

-Mais.. depuis quand ?

Tu pince un peu les lèvres.

-Depuis la sixième année ...murmures-tu du bout des lèvres.

Le choc me cloue sur place. L'évidence s'impose à moi.

-Je te sentais toujours en train de m'observer. Au début, ça m'agaçait prodigieusement. Et puis...je me suis demandé pourquoi tu m'observais tout le temps. Ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à observer son ennemi. Alors, moi aussi je me suis mis à t'observer. Tu m'énervais beaucoup au début mais petit à petit, je me suis sentis attiré. Et, un jour, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis réveillé et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais ...

-Que tu étais amoureux.

Tu me lanças un regard douloureux. Mon cœur se serra.

-Oui. Voila pourquoi tout doit s'arrêter. Je n'arrive plus à supporter de n'avoir qu'une petite part de toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand la terre tournait-elle à l'envers ? J'étais censé être celui qui attendait plus de ta part.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que tu... tu n'as pas compris ce que je ressentais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Harry.

-Je ne joue pas. Tu ne ressentais pas cette chose en moi ? Pourtant, je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais aussi distant...Je pensais que tu avais compris que moi aussi, je...Moi aussi, Draco...

Ton regard fouilla le mien, cherchant le mensonge. Puis je te sentis explorer mes émotions, que je relâcha. Je te laissais explorer mon cœur à ta guise. Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent. A ce moment-là seulement, nous nous sommes rendu compte de l'impact de notre conversation.

Tu me souris d'un vrai sourire ni moqueur, ni cruel. Un sourire qui m'est entièrement destiné. Et alors peu importe ce qui pourra m'arriver, parce que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés. Comme tu l'as toujours été. Le destin peut jouer de drôle de tour, finalement. Et en voyant tes yeux ce soir, je me fais la promesse que la prochaine fois que je vois Ginny, je la remercierais pour m'avoir trompé ce jour-là. Parce que tout cela m'a mené à cet instant.  
Tes lèvres se scellent aux miennes et ce baiser à un arrière goût de promesse que je savoure pleinement.

Et à partir de cet instant, nous n'attendions plus le point de non retour avant de se voir. C'était l'envie qui nous poussait à voir l'autre, plus le besoin. Ce qui était beaucoup mieux.

FIN

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, mais je préfère ne rien modifier pour le moment. Merci d'avoir lu :)

Des commentaires ?


End file.
